ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fullmetal Alchemist chapters
'' for Fullmetal Alchemist, released in Japan by Square Enix on January 22, 2002]] The Japanese manga Fullmetal Alchemist was written and illustrated by Hiromu Arakawa. It has been serialized in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan since its August 2001 issue (published on July 12, 2001) and concluded on its July 2010 issue (published in June 2010) with a total of 108 chapters. The plot follows the adventures of two alchemist brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric. They are striving to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone so that they may recover parts of their bodies that they lost in an attempt to bring their mother back to life. Therefore, Edward joins the state military and discovers that several members of the military are also attempting to get the stone. Square Enix collected the chapters in tankōbon form. The first volume was released on January 22, 2002, and the last, volume 27, was released on November 22, 2010. A few chapters have been rereleased in Japan in two "Extra number" magazines and Fullmetal Alchemist: The First Attack, which features the first nine chapters of the manga as well as other side stories. On July 22, 2011, Square Enix started republishing the series in kanzenban format. Viz Media is releasing English language editions of the manga in North America. The first volume was released on May 3, 2005, and the last one, was officially released on December 20, 2011. On June 7, 2011, Viz started publishing the series in omnibus format, featuring three volumes in one. The animation studio Bones adapted the manga into two animated adaptations. The first ran for 51 episodes with several changes made to the manga and it was followed by a film sequel in 2005. In April 2009, Bones started airing a new anime adaptation of the manga entitled Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood for the North American release. Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-0620-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 3, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-920-8 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. | ChapterListCol2 = * 003. * 004. | Summary = Two alchemist brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, are forced to deal with a corrupt religious leader from the city of Lior, who is using a mysterious red stone that imitates the power of the coveted Philosopher's Stone to create "miracles". As they look for the supposed Philosopher's Stone, it is revealed that they want to use it to regenerate the portions of their body that they lost while attempting to revive their dead mother. In the interim Edward has had to resort to using automail prosthetic limbs, and Alphonse's bodiless soul resides in a body of armor. Edward defeats the religious leader from Lior but discovers that the stone is a fake. Using his status as State Alchemist, Edward goes to several towns with his brother to get closer to a real Philosopher's Stone, but they always end up becoming side-tracked with aiding civilians with their troubles. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-0699-2 | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-923-9 | ChapterList = * 005. * 006. | ChapterListCol2 = * 007. * 008. | Summary = Roy Mustang, a superior of Edward, directs the Elrics to meet with Shou Tucker, a State Alchemist who can teach them more about biological alchemy. Instead, they discover that Tucker has turned his daughter, Nina, and dog, Alexander, into a single creature called a chimera. As they leave, Tucker and his family are killed by a well-known mass murderer of State Alchemists known as "Scar". Furious about the extinction of his Ishbalan race and his brother by State Alchemists, Scar attacks the Elrics. Mustang and his soldiers come to their aide and save them, but Edward's arm and Alphonse's armor are damaged in the encounters. The brothers decide to return to their hometown of Resembool to receive mechanical attention, accompanied by fellow alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong. They become sidetracked when they accidentally run into Dr. Tim Marcoh, a former State Alchemist who worked as a doctor during the Ishbalan War. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-0791-3 | LicensedRelDate = September 6, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-925-3 | ChapterList = * 009. * 010. * 011. | ChapterListCol2 = * 012. * Gaiden. | Summary = Thanks to their friend Winry Rockbell, an automail expert from Resembool, the Elrics recover from their battle with Scar. Afterwards, they head to Central City with Major Armstrong to find Dr. Marcoh's notebooks that reside in the First Branch Library. Upon their arrival, they discover the library has been burnt to the ground after a fight between Scar and artificial humans known as homunculi. Fortunately, they are able to recover a copy of Marcoh's notes from Sheska, a former librarian. However, the brothers are shocked to discover that the Philosopher's Stone is made by sacrificing human lives. They move through Central City to infiltrate an abandoned facility known only as "Laboratory 5". There they find that alchemical experiments were conducted using human sacrifices from a nearby prison. While investigating the lab, the Elrics are separated and forced to fight a pair of guards who have their souls sealed in armors like Alphonse. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-0855-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-929-1 | ChapterList = * 013. * 014. * 015. | ChapterListCol2 = * 016. * Gaiden. | Summary = After Ed defeats the guardians, the homunculi quickly incapacitate him when his arm fails to function correctly. They proceed to destroy Laboratory 5, cutting short the fight between Alphonse and the guard, Barry the Chopper. In the aftermath of the battle, Winry arrives in Central to fix Edward's arm. Meanwhile, Alphonse begins to suspect that he was simply created by Edward and that he is not a natural human. As he attempts to confront Edward about that, Winry shows up and tells him that he is wrong. The Elric brothers decide to head to Dublith for their next lead. After discovering a terrifying secret about some of the military's recent actions, Mustang's friend Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes is killed by the homunculus Envy before he is able to tell Mustang, who becomes determined to find the ones responsible for Hughes's death. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-0966-5 | LicensedRelDate = January 10, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0175-8 | ChapterList = * 017. * 018. * 019. | ChapterListCol2 = * 020. * 021. | Summary = On their way to Dublith, the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell stop in a town called Rush Valley, which specializes in mechanic automail. After helping a woman to give birth, Winry decides to stay in Rush Valley as an apprentice under her new friend's father. The Elric brothers go on to Dublith where they meet their old alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis. The brothers are forced to reveal that Edward has become a State Alchemist, which is disliked by Izumi. As they tell her what happened, it is seen that Edward and Alphonse's father, Van Hohenheim left them when they were very young along with their mother, Trisha, who died a few years later from a plague. In an effort to bring her back to life, the brothers met Izumi and requested that she become their teacher. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1047-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 21, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0319-6 | ChapterList = * 022. * 023. | ChapterListCol2 = * 024. * 025. | Summary = A flashback to the Elric brothers' younger days reveals the severe training they underwent as Izumi's apprentices. One such feat involved surviving on an island for one month while they fought Izumi's friend disguised as a wild animal. When they returned to Resembool, they attempted the failed resurrection of their dead mother. As a result, the brothers were forced into a mysterious gate that contained all the information of the world, but the payment for this information was the loss of their bodies. After recovering from that experience, they met Roy Mustang, and Edward took the State Alchemy Exam, becoming the Fullmetal Alchemist. Back in the present, Edward and Izumi try to think of a way to recover Alphonse's lost childhood memories, while Mustang prepares to be transferred to Central from Eastern Headquarters. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1165-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 16, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0458-2 | ChapterList = * 026. * 027. * 028. | ChapterListCol2 = * 029. * Gaiden. | Summary = While Edward is on study leave at South Headquarters for his annual assessment, Alphonse receives a note from a group of chimeras, claiming that they have important information about him. Alphonse tries to force them to reveal this information, but is captured and brought to the Devil's Nest bar where he meets another homunculus, Greed. Izumi and Edward both attempt to get Alphonse back, but are thwarted when Greed changes the composition of his body to resist damage. A military force under the nation's leader, Führer King Bradley, storms the Devil's Nest while Edward is fighting Greed in his hardened form, causing the battle to end prematurely. It is revealed that Bradley is actually the homunculus Wrath, and he proceeds to brutally attack Greed. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1230-6 | LicensedRelDate = July 18, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0459-9 | ChapterList = * 030. * 031. * 032. | ChapterListCol2 = * 033. * Gaiden. | Summary = Bradley easily finishes off Greed and his comrades. When some of their spilled blood touches Alphonse, he suddenly recalls memories from when he was taken inside the gate in his failed attempt at reviving his mother. Back at Central, Barry the Chopper attacks one of Roy's soldiers, Riza Hawkeye. He fails, but subsequently makes a deal with Mustang to protect him. Bradley takes Greed to the homunculi's creator, "Father", who executes him for betrayal and absorbs the Philosopher's Stone inside his body. The Elric brothers return to Rush Valley to get Edward's automail fixed again. While there, they meet an immigrant from the country of Xing, Lin Yao, who is also trying to find the Philosopher's Stone. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1318-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 19, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0460-5 | ChapterList = * 034. * 035. | ChapterListCol2 = * 036. * 037. | Summary = Edward, Alphonse, and Winry return to Central, where the Elric brothers intend to do more research on the Philosopher's Stone and its whereabouts. Meanwhile, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross is charged with the murder of Maes Hughes as the real assassin, Envy, was transformed into Maria prior to killing him. When the brothers learn of this, they hurry to confirm that the information is true. They encounter Barry, who has broken Maria Ross out of prison with Lin's help, but they are discovered by Mustang, who apparently kills Ross. As the Elrics are depressed with the recent events, Major Armstrong takes Edward to Resembool against his will. To avoid any rumors about them, the homunculi Lust, Gluttony, and Envy go to search Barry, encountering Mustang's soldiers in the process. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1386-0 | LicensedRelDate = November 21, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0461-2 | ChapterList = * 038. * 039. | ChapterListCol2 = * 040. * 041. | Summary = Barry starts chasing his original body after Lust, triggering a battle consisting of Alphonse, Barry, Lin, Lin's bodyguard's Lan Fan and Mustang's crew against the three homunculi. During the battle, Lust critically wounds Jean Havoc, one of Mustang's subordinates, paralyzing him below the waist. Mustang successfully kills Lust by repeatedly setting her on fire until her Philosopher's Stone is depleted. Lin and Lan Fan manage to hold off Envy and Gluttony, but they later leave under the order of the hidden homunculus, Pride. Meanwhile, Edward is taken by Armstrong to the ruins of Xerxes to find Maria Ross alive with Mustang's crew, having faked her death with Barry's and Lin's help. As Maria escapes to Xing with help from Fu, another of Lin's subordinates, Edward meets a group of Ishbalans, who tell him the story of the death of Winry's parents, who were killed by Scar in the previous war. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1496-6 | LicensedRelDate = January 16, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0838-2 | ChapterList = * 042. * 043. | ChapterListCol2 = * 044. * 045. | Summary = Edward returns to Resembool and meets his long absent father, Van Hohenheim. After a brief discussion, Hohenheim leaves the town before he suspects about the body Edward and Alphonse created years ago. As such, Edward digs up the now buried body and discovers that the human he created was not Trisha. Returning to central, Edward reunites with Alphonse and reveals that his brother's body still exists. The brothers then decide to fight against Scar to see if the homunculi will appear during the battle as the two are needed for their plains, thus bringing them closer knowledge on the Philosopher's Stone. The Elric brothers succeed in attracting Scar, and start fighting against him. Lin and Lan Fan decide to help them, and attempt to capture Gluttony, but Bradley discovers them and injures Lan Fan. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1573-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 20, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0839-9 | ChapterList = * 046. * 047. | ChapterListCol2 = * 048. * 049. | Summary = Lin manages to escape with Lan Fan from Bradley, but they are followed by Gluttony. Winry becomes involved in the battle between the Elrics and Scar and learns about the latter killing her parents. However, Edward calms her down and he continues fighting Scar. Lin captures Gluttony at the cost of Lan Fan's arm who lost it to trick the homunculi. A friend of Scar's from Xing, May Chang, saves Scar from the Elrics and escapes with him. Edward and his friends escape to Doctor Knox's house where they learn that Bradley is one of the homunculi. While they are healing, Gluttony loses his composure upon learning that Mustang killed Lust and attacks them. The Elrics and Lin help Mustang escape with the others by confronting Gluttony, but are ambushed by Envy. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1638-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 15, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1158-0 | ChapterList = * 050. * 051. | ChapterListCol2 = * 052. * 053. | Summary = After a brief fight, Edward, Lin, and Envy are swallowed by Gluttony. While they are inside the homunculus, Envy reveals that Gluttony is an imitation of the gate that appears during Human Transmutation. He then loses his composture and transforms into his true form, a giant creature composed of deceased people, that attacks Edward and Lin. Scar and May search for May's little panda now under Alphonse's care who convinces Gluttony to meet Father. Mustang encounters Bradley, who explains that he was once a human, but when injected with the Philosopher's Stone, he was transformed into a homunculus. Edward informs Envy that they can escape by using his Philosopher's Stone after learning that the ruins from Xerxes are there. Edward, Lin and Envy reappear outside Gluttony, who is alongside Alphonse and Father. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1719-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 14, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1379-9 | ChapterList = * 054. * 055. * 056. | ChapterListCol2 = * 057. * Gaiden. Short Story | Summary = Father heals the Elric brothers as they are needed for his plans. He then uses Lin's body to host Greed's Philosopher's Stone, turning him into the new homunculus Greed. Scar and May arrive to retrieve the panda, but are unable to fight the homunculi. After Scar escapes, Father takes both brothers and May to Bradley. By threatening to kill Winry, Bradley orders Edward to keep working for the State Military. As they return to the city, Ed discovers that all of Mustang's subordinates have been reassigned. Meanwhile, Alphonse meets with Lan Fan and May, who are being treated by Doctor Knox. Scar finds Tim Marcoh, who has been kidnapped by the homunculi, and orders him to reveal what happened during the Ishbal war. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1812-4 | LicensedRelDate = December 18, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1380-5 | ChapterList = * 058. * 059. | ChapterListCol2 = * 060. * 061. | Summary = Edward meets up with Hawkeye, who was assigned to be Bradley's secretary in the military, and she informs Ed of the events of the Ishbal war and how the State Alchemists were sent to kill the resistance. Both Mustang and Hawkeye went to participate in the Ishbalan war along with Armstrong and Hughes. After several attacks, the Isbalans surrendered and asked for help. Bradley, however, ordered the military to kill them off. As Scar and many other Ishbalans abandoned the area, they were ambushed by State Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee, who kills most of them. Before dying, Scar's brother transmutates his arm to Scar after gaining alchemical abilities. As Scar is being healed by Winry's parents, he panics after seeing his brother's arm and kills Winry's parents. Once the war was finished, Scar escaped, and Mustang became decided to take Bradley's place. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-1965-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 18, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1381-2 | ChapterList = * 062. * 063. | ChapterListCol2 = * 064. * 065. | Summary =Scar decides to rescue Marcoh from the homunculi, so that he can find out more about his brother's studies. The Elrics leave Central to find May, who is with Scar's group, as they go to the icy north to learn the secrets of Xing's alchemy. Kimblee is freed from prison by the military so that he may kill Scar and kidnap Marcoh. Using Alex Louis Armstrong's advice, the brothers arrive at the fortress of Briggs and meet his elder sister, Major General Olivier Armstrong. Both brothers are forced to work in exchange for staying with Olivier. As they investigate the fortress' lower level, they encounter the homunculus Sloth, who has been digging around Amestris. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2064-6 | LicensedRelDate = October 21, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2161-9 | ChapterList = * 066. * 067. | ChapterListCol2 = * 068. * 069. | Summary = The Elrics, along with the soldiers of Briggs, fight Sloth and manage to freeze him. Edward and Alphonse tell Olivier all about the homunculi and ask for her help to protect the hostages they have secretly taken. They then discover that Sloth has been digging a tunnel around Amestris so that Father can transmutate the entire country. Meanwhile, Kimblee searches for and battles Scar. Kimblee is defeated, but is healed by a doctor with a Philosopher's Stone. After recovering, he meets with General Raven who has also been sent to Briggs to talk with Olivier. Raven arrives at Briggs and asks Olivier to join the homunculi, but she instead kills him. When Bradley discovers that the Elric brothers are in Briggs, he orders Kimblee to take Winry to Briggs. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2175-9 | LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2536-5 | ChapterList = * 070. * 071. | ChapterListCol2 = * 072. * 073. | Summary = In Central, Riza discovers that Bradley's son is actually the homunculus Pride, who threatens her to maintain it in secret. Back in the north, Kimblee presents Winry as a hostage to ensure the Elrics' cooperation. He orders Edward to capture Scar, find Marcoh, and kill a large number of people from Briggs to help in the creation of a Philosopher's Stone. Kimblee's chimera soldiers, Jelso and Zanpano, are able to find and ambush Scar. However, the Elrics defeat the chimeras to keep their actions in secret from Kimblee. The two then capture Scar, but Winry asks for his help to fake a kidnapping so that Kimblee would not be able to use her as a hostage. While Scar escapes with Winry, his allies, and the two chimeras, Olivier is summoned to Central. Since another group of soldiers allied with Bradley comes to Briggs, Alphonse goes to tell Scar's group to hide in another place. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2237-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 21, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2568-6 | ChapterList = * 074. * 075. * 076. | ChapterListCol2 = * 077. * 078. | Summary = Major General Armstrong meets with Bradley and takes Raven's seat in Central. Hawkeye gives Mustang a coded message that reveals Pride's true identity. Meanwhile, Father dreams about his first meeting with Hohenheim. It turns out that Hohenheim was infused with a Philosopher's Stone created by Father by destroying Xerxes while Father created a copy of Hohenheim's body for himself. When Kimblee learns of the Elrics' actions, he faces Edward, leaving him seriously injured in the process. He is then rescued by Kimblee's chimeras, Darius and Heinkel, who had been betrayed by their boss. Alphonse travels with Scar's group, but his soul starts rejecting his armor. Kimblee leads a battalion of Drachma forces against Briggs, while Hohenheim arrives in Lior and encounters Pride in an underground tunnel, declaring he will fight Father. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2353-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 15, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3034-5 | ChapterList = * 079. * 080. * 081. | ChapterListCol2 = * 082. * 083. | Summary = Alphonse and his group are attacked by Envy, but Marcoh destroys Envy's Philosopher's Stone, reducing him into a parasitic form. Envy is given to May to take home with her so that the emperor of Xing would recognize her as his successor, but Envy instead convinces her to go back to Central. The rest of the group arrive at Lior, where Alphonse meets his father, who tells him his past in Xerxes. Meanwhile, Greed finds and kills the Chimera Bido, who was a friend from the original Greed. He then discovers he lost his memories and is still the same homunculus. Enraged, Greed betrays the homunculi, attacking Bradley for killing his partners. Having taken control of his body for a short time, Lin goes to where Edward and Heinkel and Darius are. Edward and the chimeras decide to join forces with Greed to gain more clues about Father. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2439-2 | LicensedRelDate = November 17, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3232-5 | ChapterList = *084. *085. | ChapterListCol2 = *086. *087. | Summary = In Central, several soldiers, including Mustang and his subordinates, prepare to defeat Father by destroying the train where Bradley is situated. Edward meets Hohenheim again, and this time the latter tells him his story with Father. Meanwhile, Pride kidnaps Alphonse and takes control of his armor using his ability to control shadows to attack Edward's group along with Gluttony. However, they are stopped by Fu and Lan Fan. Edward's group is then able to overpower Pride, who eventually loses control of Alphonse. As a result, Pride eats Gluttony to absorb his Philosopher's Stone and become stronger. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2538-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 19, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3413-4 | ChapterList = *088. *089. | ChapterListCol2 = *090. *091. | Summary = Working with his father, Alphonse traps Pride alongside him in a cave where there is no light, and so, preventing the homunculus from using his powers. As Alphonse remains trapped with Pride, Edward's group, now allied with Scar, join together to defeat Father, while Greed goes by himself. In Central Mustang reunites with his most trusted soldiers and kidnaps Bradley's wife in an attempt to reveal the Military's true nature. Edward's group, May and Envy enter Father's base, but Hohenheim and Lan Fan separate from them. Edward's group and May are attacked by puppets injected with Philosopher's Stones, and Envy takes this opportunity to steal a body and recover his powers. Meanwhile, Kimblee finds Pride and Alphonse, and frees them after wounding Heinkel. Before falling unconscious, Heinkel gives Alphonse Kimblee's lost Philosopher's Stone to face his opponents. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2602-0 | LicensedRelDate = July 20, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3630-9 | ChapterList = *092. *093. *094. | ChapterListCol2 = *095. * Special Episode. | Summary = Alphonse uses the Philosopher's Stone to fight Kimblee and Pride. He eventually gives it to Marcoh who heals Heinkel, allowing him to bite Kimblee's neck through a surprise attack. After Alphonse and the others escape from Pride, the homunculus decides to absorb the dying Kimblee. In Central, Olivier is attacked by Sloth and soldiers working for Father, but is aided by her brother. Edward's gang encounters Envy shortly before Mustang arrives and destroys the attacking puppets. Envy reveals himself as Hughes's murderer, causing Mustang to lose control and incinerate him until he returns to his parasitic form. Before Mustang kills Envy, Scar, Edward and Hawkeye convince him not to let his desire for revenge control him. Jealous with the humans' way to put aside their differences, Envy commits suicide. Back in Central, the soldiers ally with the Armstrong siblings to fight Sloth, but only Alex is able to continue holding off Sloth. At the same time, the Briggs soldiers manage to break into Central HQ, with help from Izumi. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2742-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 18, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3812-9 | ChapterList = *096. *097. *098. | ChapterListCol2 = *099. *Gaiden. | Summary =Izumi and her husband Sieg come to the aid of the Armstrong siblings and the Central soldiers to fight Sloth and manage to kill him. Back in Father's base, Hohenheim confronts Father alone, forcing him to return to his shadow-like form. King Bradley reappears in Central to fight all people against Father, but Greed decides to help them. Despite joining forces with the Briggs resistance, Greed is unable to hurt Bradley until Captain Buccaneer and Fu sacrifice their lives to wound him. Meanwhile, one of Father's subordinates activates a transmutation circle encompassing all of Central that absorbs the Elrics and Izumi. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2840-6 | LicensedRelDate = June 7, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3924-9 | ChapterList = *100. *101. | ChapterListCol2 = *102. *103. | Summary = In the battle against Briggs resistance, Bradley falls into the moat. In order to honor Buccaneer and Fu for their sacrifice, Lin and Greed decide to join forces with the resistance to stop Father's subordinates. Meanwhile in Father's base, one of his men cuts Hawkeye's throat to persuade Mustang to transmutate her. However, the chimeras and May intervene and help Mustang heal Hawkeye. Seeing that Mustang will not perform Human Transmutation, Bradley and Pride ambush Mustang to force him to perform one against his will, causing him to lose his eyesight in the process. Due to the transmutation circle that moves the Elrics and Izumi to the place where Father and Hohenheim are, Alphonse manages to find his real body in the Gate of Truth, but refuses to recover it now as it has become so weak that it would not help him fight the homunculi. Therefore, he reappears in his armor in the bottom of Father's base. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-2929-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 20, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3962-1 | ChapterList = *104. *105. | ChapterListCol2 = *106. | Summary = Father uses the five people who opened the Gate of Truth — Edward, Alphonse, Izumi, Mustang, and Hohenheim — to activate Amestris' transmutation circle to absorb all the souls in Amestris, then open a gate labelled as "God" and absorb it. As a result, he gains a god-like power and a new body. However, Hohenheim causes Father's plan to backfire by making the souls in his stone free the ones from Amestris and weaken him. After Scar kills Bradley in battle, he activates a transmutation circle to increase the others' alchemy, forcing Father to retreat. After Edward destroys Pride's body, he and all of his friends are overwhelmed by one of Father's attacks. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7575-3054-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 20, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3984-3 | ChapterList = *107. *108. | ChapterListCol2 = *Gaiden. | Summary = Despite the military's support, Edward's group is unable to stop Father, whose lack of energy to control "God" causes him to try to kill people to recover. With May's help, Alphonse manages to give his soul to the being behind the Gate of Truth to replace Edward's broken automail with his original right arm. Edward manages to weaken Father more, who takes Greed from Lin's body, but Greed uses this chance to let Edward destroy him before being killed by Father. Father is then trapped in the Gate of Truth, which Edward once again accesses to save Alphonse. Rather than sacrificing his body, Edward offers his own Gate of Truth, which is the source of his alchemical abilities, in exchange of retrieving Alphonse's soul and body. Shortly after this, Hohenheim dies, having lost all his Philosopher's Stone, while the Elrics return to Resembool. Two years later, Mustang is assigned to help Ishbal's reconstruction in exchange for his sight, and the Elrics decide to travel the world, desiring to repay those they met and learn the secrets of alchemy to help others. Alphonse goes to Xing to learn Alkahestry from May, while Edward heads west, but not before successfully proposing to Winry. }} References External links * [http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/hagaren/ Official Gangan Fullmetal Alchemist manga and novel website] * [http://webarchive.loc.gov/all/20101007061513/http://www.viz.com/products/products.php?series_id=315 Official Viz Fullmetal Alchemist website] Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Fullmetal Alchemist